The Crane
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Fai was supposed to be the incarnation of misfortune...at least he used to be. When the group returns to Nihon, Kurogane and Fai spot a crane...the symbol of Good Fortune in Nihon. There really is meaning in every meeting. Post-Epilogue


**I am on a roll! I've uploaded three Tsubasa fics in two days! That's more than I've uploaded in two MONTHS! I am just in fanfic MODE! I am in the ZONE! Man I feel good :D I am very happy with how this story turned out. It takes place in Nihon-Post Epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing but the Plot ^^ All charcters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

They were staring.

He knew.

They were staring.

Ever since Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane had come back to Nihon during their travels. All everybody did was stare at Fai. What with his golden hair, mismatched eyes and….that _thing_ he wore. He was sure to attract attention. Especially since Princess Tomoyo had insisted that Fai wear a furisode anytime he was out in public with Kurogane.

And as he and Fai walked alone through the marketplace, Fai being the one to suggest Kurogane give him a tour of Nihon while Syaoran rested up a bit, he knew they were not only staring at Fai but him as well. He found he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would have. Glancing down at Fai, who was chattering away nonsensically as usual, he observed the workmanship of the furisode and how it fit to Fai's form. He didn't need to tell him what it meant to wear that around him.

Not yet at least.

"Hey Kuro-sama, what's over there?" Fai suddenly said. Kurogane looked to where Fai was pointing.

"That's called the Shinden. It's where we grow our rice." Kurogane explained, motioning to the small groups of marshes with short green plants growing from the water. Fai nodded, still staring at the Rice paddies.

"That's weird." he said. Kurogane stiffened.

"What is?" he said irately. Fai laughed.

"I've never seen plants that grow like that in water." he said. He turned to Kurogane suddenly "Take me there! I want to see!" he laughed.

"Oi! Fine but stop tugging on my arm like that! You're being annoying!" he scolded. Fai released the arm he was pulling, realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Was I hurting you?" he asked hesitantly, viewing the metallic arm in slight guilt. Kurogane sighed and hit him lightly on the head.

"Idiot I'm fine. I would've thought you would know when you were hurting me or annoying me!" Kurogane admonished. Fai grinned.

"Kuro-sama's so cute when he worries about me!" he chuckled.

"Bastard! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kurogane shouted, a blush edging it's way onto his face. Fai laughed even harder.

"Kuro-sama's even cuter when he's chasing me!" he shouted as he ran towards the Shinden, Kurogane in hot pursuit.

As they drew closer to the rice fields, the path became muddier and less stable. Kurogane, knowing better, slowed his pace as he felt the soggy earth under his feet. Unfortunately for Fai, who was ignorant of the damp earth as well as unused to the loose clothing of the country, stumbled on the cuff and found himself in the rice field, soaking wet. Kurogane walked up to him and huffed.

"You moron." he muttered as Fai held up the long sleeves of the furisode to ring them out.

"Ne, Kuro-run, I'm all wet!" he whined uselessly. Kurogane rolled his eyes and helped the mage out of the water. Fai observed the damage done to the furisode.

"Do you think Tomoyo-chan will be angry?" he asked. Kurogane shook his head.

"Doubtful. She'll probably be thrilled to have an excuse to make you another one of those damned things." he said bitingly. Fai smiled.

"Then I suppose we should head back to the castle. If I catch a cold in this world we won't be able to leave until I'm cured!" Fai pointed out. Kurogane nodded in agreement. He was about to turn around when he heard a scratchy call from behind them

Both looked up to see a large blue and white bird, descending into the rice field. It's long legs stretched out before it as it landed gracefully. Kurogane, who was used to such animals paid it no mind, but Fai was fascinated by the creature. He stared at it interestedly and walked even further into the water.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Kurogane chided as Fai strode toward the bird.

"Ne, Kuro-rin? What kind of bird is this?" he called over his shoulder. Kurogane waded into the water after him.

"It's called a Crane. Now get back here you idiot. What about not catching a cold?" he reminded. Fai ignored him, seemingly in a trance by the bird. It spotted them once he was close enough.

Kurogane was positive it would fly away and avoid human contact, such was the nature of those birds, but this one remained and even walked towards Fai a bit. He stopped. Shocked by the actions of the animal. He was even more shocked when he saw Fai extend his hand to the crane and almost touched it.

His fingers slowly grazed the smooth feathers. The crane, showing no sign that it sensed any danger, moved closer to Fai, letting his whole hand brush the side of it's head.

Kurogane couldn't tell whether it was magic or vampire blood or some other trick that drew the bird to Fai, but there he was, petting the crane as if it were domestic.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, one that made him grin lopsidedly yet with a warm emotion behind his eyes.

"The Twins of Misfortune." he said aloud. Fai stiffened. He swiftly turned on him, stunned and slightly appalled that Kurogane would bring that up at a time like this.

"What about it?" he demanded his voice slightly more harsh than he intended. Kurogane only grinned.

"It's…ironic. That you would be labeled as 'bad luck' or 'unfortunate'." he said. Fai tilted his head.

"Where are you going with this Kuro-sama?" he asked. Kurogane looked at him intensely.

"Here in Nihon. The Crane is a sign of Good Fortune, and you are the first and only person I've seen, who was able to coax one of them close enough to touch." he said meaningfully. Fai's breath hitched. Good Fortune?

The crane he had been petting moments ago, strode past him and took off, flying effervescently into the sky. The Crane, guardian of Good Fortune.

Fai smiled, holding a hand up to his chest.

"Maybe…it's because he can rest in peace now, Fai can." he said. He looked back into the sky where the crane had disappeared from sight. A scratchy call emanated from an undistinguishable source above. Fai smiled wider.

"Maybe…that was Fai himself." he whispered as tears slowly ran down his face. Kurogane remained silent, still smiling slightly.

"Kuro-sama…I…" Fai began, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He looked up to Kurogane and smiled "I'm so happy." he said.

Kurogane smirked.

"It's about damn time I heard you say that." he scolded lightly, using his flesh arm to wrap around his shoulders and bring the mage to his chest. Fai smiled as he listened to the heartbeat of the one he loved and the call of the brother he missed.

* * *

**A few things. A Furisode, is a type of clothing that women wear. It literally means 'Swinging Sleeves'. So those kimonos you often see with the sleeves all the way down to the floor? Yeah, those are worn by women nowadays when they're available for marriage. However, in feudal Japan (which is what Kuroagne's world is based off of) furisodes were also worn by men to symbolize that they were the lover of a samurai. In that time period, almost every Buddhist samurai warrior had a male lover because women were believed to 'feminize' men. (Yeah. I did my research!)  
**

**Next. I have also done research on the word 'Shinden' which actually is the word used for the rice paddies in feudal Japan.**

**Finally. I'm pretty sure that Fai is not a vampire anymore, but then I recall in Tokyo when Yuuko said that Fai will never go back to being the way he was before. I thought she meant that Fai will remain a vampire but there's still controversey over that because Syaoran made his magic much stronger, that the vampire blood was rejected by the magic. I don't know. But I do have Fai as a vampire in this fic, even though it doesn't play a major role in the plot. Still, just letting you all know.**


End file.
